1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a cleaning solution spraying system. More particularly, it concerns a combination of a venturi mixing unit with a spray unit and other elements forming a system for creating an aqueous cleaning mixture from water and concentrated chlorine solution, with or without adjuvants, to be projected as a pressurized stream onto a roof top or other area to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Roof tops and other exterior house areas, patios, sidewalks, drives and similar outdoor resident areas, RVs, boats, docks, patio furniture, awnings and like canvas, etc. become gradually soiled with mildew, soot and other discoloring agents to such an extent that they require periodic cleansing. Roof areas present special problems including climbing and breakage of often brittle roof tiles or shingles. Consequently, most home owners can not perform roof cleaning and must engage the services of a professional equipped with expensive pressure washing equipment. Hence, there is need for an inexpensive system to enable home owners to safely clean roof areas without need to climb upon the roof and that, at the same time, can enable such owners to effectively clean other exterior areas of the home.
The new system of the invention uses a venturi to mix cleaning chemical with a pressurized stream of water and spray it forcefully thereby providing a 50-foot trajectory of cleaning solution from ground level to a house roof top using normal household water pressure. The general concept of using venturi type devices to mix liquids and to create solution streams or sprays is known, e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,246,211 and 4,349,157. The success of the present invention stems from the discovery of a uniquely structured venturi unit that overcomes back-pressure problems typically associated with venturi devices and its combination with other elements to form a system for the efficient, low cost cleaning of home roofs and other exterior areas or objects on or about houses.